What Did I Do To Your Heart?
by NickJWifey95
Summary: Gracie Hudson is Finn Hudson little sister, she also the younger sister to her little brother Jake Hudson who has ADHD. The Family must cope with the fact that their mother is in rehab and Finn is left to feed on his siblings on his own. But no worries because with the glee club by his side. He knows everything will be fine. But what will happens when Grace starts trouble.
1. Introduction: Gracie Hudson -Dear Diary-

**I hope you guys like this, I wrote this on YouTube but I haven't finish it yet, I only did nine chapters hopefully I'll be able to come up with more. My second story on the story. First one is Never Let You Go so check that as well. I wasn't sure of posting this story because of the death of Cory, but I had this idea way before Cory died and I love him and feel so sorry for Glee on losing a brother because is such a great guy. This will be base on season 2, 3 and 4 and if you have any ideas for an episode I could do, then I'll do it.**

**Dear Diary,**

_I'm Gracie Rose Hudson, I'm a freshman and will be attending my older brother high school. You see I have two brothers, one older and one younger. You may have heard him, some of you may not, he's the captain of the football team, and until he learns how to get his act together, he is force him to join Glee by Mr. Schuester the Spanish teacher who is also running glee club and he really loves it, especially the Rachel girl whose in charge of it, and he also my guardian while my mom in rehab and we have no idea where our dad is because he left us (well that's what Finn told her she doesn't know the full story yet) when Jake was 3 and he has no memory of our dad which is a good thing because he does not want to know what me and Finn been through those past difficult weeks especially my mom because of her drugs addiction._

_As for my little brother Jake he's in the 6th grade, he has ADHD which stands for Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder (if you don't know the symptoms look it up because I did as well), he has to take pills and it's really hard for me and Finn to control him especially when mom and dad aren't around anymore, but it hard on me mostly because I feel bad for him that he had to go through this as a child and many people made fun of it because of the way he act but not many people know that he has ADHD._

_And finally me the only girl, living with two brothers can be annoying at times but I love them both to death. Finn will always be the brother I would look up to while Jake would be still the annoying little brother but I'm protective of him more than you could think, and if he's reads my diary sometimes he'll find himself in the hospital, just putting that out their._

_Well got to jet, time for school, see yah next time :)_

**BTW before anyone say anything, I know Finn doesn't have a sister or a younger brother but I taught of the idea and their will be more to Hudson family history along the way, oh and any details I should add on Finn family let me know.**


	2. Chapter One

*I DO NOT OWN GLEE, THE ONLY THING I OWN IS GRACIE AND JAKE AND SOME OF THE OTHER CAST THAT'S NOT IN GLEE OR ANY OTHER TV SHOW.*

What Did I Do To Your Heart? |Chapter One|

Gracie put away her diary under her mattress, and grabs her stuff and head downstairs and head to the kitchen and sticks her out the door and see her brothers in their and Finn was making breakfast.

Gracie: hey Finn going to take a head start off early to school, bye *about to leave*

Finn: now hold just a minute

Gracie: *sighs* what?

Finn: you are going to sit down and eat breakfast whether you like it or not

Gracie: Finn I'm 14 not 4 stop treating me like a child

Finn: well than stop acting like one and eat

Gracie: *sighs* fine *sits down at the island of the table next to Jake*

Finn: *puts her food in front of her* why are you in a rush anyways?

Gracie: don't worry about it

Jake: Gracie going to meet someone from your football team

Gracie: shut-up!

Finn: *stern voice* Gracie

Gracie: *mumbles to Jake* snitch

Jake just smirk and put his empty bowl away and said.

Jake: I'm going to school

Finn: hey, did you take your pills?

Jake groans and Finn toss him his bottle of pills and he caught it and took one before drinking his water bottle and taking his lunch bag.

Jake: happy can I go now?

Finn: go ahead I have to talk to our sister anyways

Jake: *to Gracie* oh... your in trouble

Gracie: *roll eyes* shut up

Jake sticks his tongue out to Gracie and she does it back and when he was gone Gracie said getting up.

Gracie: well thanks for breakfast gotta to go

Finn: Gracie Rose you step out those doors, you'll be sorry

Gracie sighs and turns towards him.

Gracie: what?

Finn: what's this about Jake saying your going to meet someone up with somebody from the football team

Gracie: its nothing really

Finn: you know most of these guys on the team are older than you and my friends

Gracie: so what's wrong with dating a junior?

Finn: dating?! Junior?!

Gracie: great me and my big mouth *slouch down*

Finn: you know I do not like it when you date especially older guys that are older than you, who is he?

Gracie: one of the co-captain

Finn: you mean Jesse

Gracie: I'm sorry I didn't have a choice, the girls on the cheerleader team said co-captain date each other while captain date football captain

Finn: well you know what I think, I'm dropping you out

Gracie: you can't do that

Finn: oh yes I can I'm the captain of the football team

Gracie: well I guess your going to have to talk to Sue Sylvester about this and she not going to be happy, and whether you kick me out or not, I love him and their no way you can stop us from seeing each other

Finn: wanna bet, how old did you tell him you were?

Gracie: *says quick* freshman

Finn: *raise eyebrow at her*

Gracie: *sighs* okay junior, I only told him that because I didn't want him to think I was a freshman because I knew he wouldn't pay any attention to any freshman

Finn: so you lied

Gracie: only to get what I want *smiles* and I got it

Finn: well soon he's going to find out your a freshman and what are you going to say for yourself?

Gracie: please, he's not that smart to figure it out

Finn: I don't except this, but if he ever breaks your heart, I'll break his neck, I don't care if he's even my friend

Gracie: *smiles and hugs him* thanks Finn

Finn: *hugs back* no problem, come on we have to go,Rachel said if I'm late to pick her up she would have make sure of it that I wouldn't be late again

Gracie giggled and kiss Finn on the cheek before gathering her stuff and Finn did as well and they both left the house.


	3. Chapter Two

**/Chapter Two/**

**-At School With Gracie-**

Gracie was at her locker when someone from behind her comes up to her and wraps their hands over her eyes.

?: guest who?

Gracie: Jesse?! *turns around and kiss him*

Jesse: *kiss back*

Gracie: *tries to pull away* stop?!

Jesse:*let's go* sorry couldn't control myself, want me to carry your books for you

Gracie: sure *hands her his book and close locker* we need to talk

Jesse: you're not breaking up with me are you

Gracie: no... it's about my brother Finn

Jesse:*roll eyes* what about him?

Gracie: he doesn't want you to date me, he think your bad news, is it true, do you have a bad rep that I don't know about?

Jesse: know I don't your brother just jealous of us because he didn't find a perfect girl as cute as you

Gracie: *smiles* thanks, Jesse I have to be honest with you

Jesse: what?

Gracie: I'm not really a junior

Jesse: huh?

Gracie: I'm a freshman, I only said I was junior because I taught you were interested in young girls like me

Jesse: hey I don't care that your not a junior, I love you for just you

Gracie: you l-l-love...me...

Jesse: yeah don't you love me back

Gracie: its just that you never said those words before

Jesse: well do you love me

Gracie: Jesse I have to go

Jesse: Gracie!

Gracie: look I'll see you at lunch

Jesse: can't I have football practice

Gracie: then when can I see you

Jesse: how about this you me bread sticks, karaoke night just you and me

Gracie: I don't know

Jesse: please...

Gracie: *sighs* fine I'll think about

Jesse: call me okay

Gracie just nod and he went to kiss her but she puts her hair in her face.

Jesse: what's wrong?

Gracie: nothing I have to go *runs off*

Gracie runs off but bump into Finn and Rachel who were walking down the halls and Finn sees its his sister and makes her look at him.

Finn: *moves her hair out of her face* Gracie honey what's wrong?

Gracie: nothing wrong, where's Brittany?

Finn: at her locker with Santana, Quinn, did Jesse do anything to you?

Gracie: *sniffles* no I'm fine, I just want to talk to someone

Finn: you can talk to me

Gracie: no thanks you would never understand *walks away from them*

Finn and Rachel looked at each other with concerned by shrugs it off.

**-With Gracie, Santana, Quinn and Brittany-**

Gracie, Santana, Quinn and Brittany walks away from Brittany's locker and headed towards the gym area.

Brittany: really he said that to you, and you didn't say anything back

Gracie: because I was afraid, I wasn't sure if I was in love with him back

Quinn: then why don't you just tell him that?

Gracie: because I never been in loved before and it would be just embarrassing

Santana: one thing I hate about girls they said their involve with us and we don't tell them the answer straight back, Usually I thought it would be the other way around

Quinn: it usually is the other way around

Santana: oh and for reminder cheer practice during lunch we have to practice for the boys, for the homecoming game next weekend

Gracie: great I don't know if I can stand being in the same room with him after he said those 3 words

Santana: you mean I love you

Gracie: shh... not so loud

Santana: *smirks* I love you!

Gracie: *notice people starring at them and glares at Santana* I hate you

Santana: *smiles* I know you do

Gracie rolled her eyes and Brittany and Gracie went to class together while Santana and Quinn went to theirs.

**Hope you guys like sorry it's not longer, or better, but my writing was bad around here, but the next chapter will hopefully be longer. **


	4. Chapter Three

**I hope you guys like this, please comment/favorite/like because I want to know what you guys think, and should I continued this.**

**|Chapter Three|**

**_-During Lunch with the boys at football practice-_**

**_With Finn and Jesse:_**  
**_The boys were warming up with the coach while talking._**

Finn: so... I hear your going out with my sister  
Jesse: she finally told you  
Finn: how long has this been going on?  
Jesse: for a while now  
Finn: how a while?  
Jesse: 2 months  
Finn: and you didn't tell me?!  
Jesse: man keep your voice down do you seriously want everyone on the field to hear  
Finn: I want you to stop going out with her  
Jesse: why, is it because of my past girlfriends?  
Finn: no...  
Jesse: Gracie told me everything man  
Finn: fine I just don't want seeing her hurt  
Jesse: Finn would you relax, you know if I did that your sister will be still hurt, so its kind of up to her, and I'm pretty sure our relationship won't last long anyways  
Finn: why what happened?  
Jesse: I told her I love her, and she didn't say she loves me back  
Finn: ah...  
Jesse: what?  
Finn: its just a Hudson thing  
Jesse: what's the Hudson thing?  
Finn: its kind of long story, and its not my thing to tell  
Jesse: so do I ask  
Finn: how about when she's ready to tell you?  
Jesse: great...

**-With the Britney and Gracie-**

Brittney and Gracie were walking down the hallways, heading to gym class for cheerios practice.

Britney: so have you talked to Jesse since he told you he love you  
Gracie: not yet, I'm not ready  
Britney: well your going to have to face him soon anyways remember karaoke night  
Gracie: I don't know, what else to do?  
Brittany: you should join glee with me, Quinn and Santana  
Gracie: I don't know  
Brittany: come on it would be fun, I heard you sing before you have an amazing voice  
Gracie: *blush* thanks Brittany, that's very sweet of you to say but I can't join glee  
Brittany: hey come on and follow my lead *pulls her arm across the field*  
Gracie: *gets dragged along*

_***One Day song comes on***_

_**Brittany: **_  
One day, one day, one day  
They're not gonna keep me down  
They're not gonna shut me out  
They're gonna do what they do, I'll do me  
I'm moving against the crowd  
I'm drowning out the doubt  
They're gonna do what they do, I'll do  
Something original, be unforgettable  
They're gonna know my name

(One day) I'll make you a believer  
(One day) I got this all I need is  
(One day) Don't try to tell me I can't (tell me I can't)  
(Right now) I'm writing the future  
(Watch out) Won't stop I'm a mover  
(One day) You're gonna know who I am  
I will fly high and free  
It's my fate wait and see one day

_Brittany motion Gracie to sing the next verse and she say and sang anyways._

**Gracie: **  
I've been afraid before,  
To reach for something more  
But now I see that it's mine, I'll take it  
Just go ahead and try,  
You're not gonna change my mind  
There's no such thing as too late  
Yeah!

**Both Girls:**  
(One day) I'll make you a believer  
(One day) I got this all I need is  
(One day) Don't try to tell me I can't (tell me I can't)  
(Right now) I'm writing the future  
(Watch out) Won't stop I'm a mover  
(One day) You're gonna know who I am

**Brittany:**  
I will fly high and free  
It's my fate wait and see

_Brittany brings Gracie along to the gym were they do try outs and tells the girls to follow her moves._

**Gracie:**  
I'm on a mission, no longer listening  
To anyone that says don't try

**Both:**  
Sometimes you feel it, deep in your spirit  
It's like a fire that won't die

_Just then the spotlight was just on Gracie and she smiled with pride._

**Gracie: **  
(One day) Wait and see  
(One day) Ooh  
(One day) Just wait and see

**Both Girls:**  
(One day) I'll make you a believer  
(One day) I got this all I need is  
(One day) Don't try to tell me I can't  
(Right now) I'm writing the future  
(Watch out) Won't stop I'm a mover  
(One day) You're gonna know who I am (know who I am)  
I will fly high and free  
It's my fate wait and see one day

One day, one day  
One day, one day, one day

**_*Song finish and all the girls high five each other and Brittany said to Gracie.*_**

_Sung by Charice co-written by Nick Jonas watch?v=pAwKkmIYGLw_

Brittany: so will you try glee

Gracie: I don't know I'll have to think about it

Brittany: come on please...

Gracie: I'll make a deal with you, if I don't show up at audience that means I have made up my mind

Brittany: great you won't regret, I'll tell everyone the news

Gracie: no Brittany I want this to be a surprise which mean you can't tell know one not even Finn or noisy Rachel

Brittany: fine...

Gracie: good girl *pats her cheek lightly and walks off*

Brittany: *once she gone goes over to Finn, Rachel* hey guys

Finn/Rachel: hey Britt

Brittany: you know the assignment in class that we have to do

Rachel: you mean finding a new member

Brittany: yeap and I found one

Rachel: really who?

Brittany: Gracie

Finn: as in my sister Gracie, I don't think that just a good idea...

Rachel: I agree, in fact, in my opinion I think were good the way we are

Brittany: well you guys won't regret it because she sound awesome and she could totally win us nationals

Finn: but she's a terrible singer

Brittany: have you heard her

Finn: no... but she told me she was terrible and doesn't like singing in front of people

Brittany: well it look like I conquer her fear, because she has an amazing voice and I think she should show people, but don't tell her I told you she could sing she'll kill me, well bye *walks off*

Rachel: you think Brittany right about Gracie could sing, I mean what if she can sing better than us

Finn: trust me Rachel, Gracie can't sing

Rachel: *smiles and kiss him* I believe you *walks off*

Finn smiles and close his locker door.


	5. Chapter Four

|Chapter Four|

-In the bathroom-  
Rachel was putting up fliers, when she heard someone singing Telephone by Lady Gaga in the bathroom. She goes in and sees that its Gracie listening to her music and her glasses on looking in the mirror as Rachel pretended to put fliers up and listen.

Gracie:  
Hello, hello baby you called?  
I can't hear a thing  
I have got no service  
In the club, you see, see  
Wha-Wha-What did you say,  
Oh, you're breaking up on me  
Sorry, I cannot hear you  
I'm kinda busy.

(Just then Gracie hears another voice and she turned around to see Rachel and smiles and they both sang the next verse.)

Both Girls:  
K-kinda busy  
K-kinda busy  
Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy.

(Rachel goes over to Gracie and sings into her ear.)

Rachel:  
Just a second,  
It's my favorite song they're gonna play  
And I cannot text you with  
A drink in my hand, eh  
You should've made some plans with me,  
You knew that I was free.  
And now you won't stop calling me;  
I'm kinda busy.

Both Girls:  
Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna think anymore!  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.  
Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna talk anymore!  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
I'm busy!

(Just then Sue walk in and Gracie had a scared face on she yelled out.)

Sue: shut up! *walks out*

Both girls laugh once Sue close the door and Rachel said to Gracie.

Rachel: I don't know you could sing

Gracie: thanks, your not really bad yourself

Rachel: what is that suppose to mean?

Gracie: that your an okay singer

Rachel: listen Hudson just because your brother is my boyfriend and we had an okay summer doesn't mean you could talk bad about my singing, which is amazing then yours?

Gracie: just so you if you haven't heard I can be pretty nasty when it comes to girl like you who wants to be in every spotlight

Rachel: whatever are you?

Gracie: fine Id love to join your little club. When are auditions?

Rachel: let me get back to you on that one. Don't tell anyone about this, okay? *stalks off*

Gracie: okay... *puts her headphone back on and continues bobbing her head while listening*

(School Bell Rings)

With Mercedes and Kurt:  
Kurt was teaching Mercedes how to play piano.

Mercedes: so is that a men's sweater?

Kurt: fashion has no gender

Rachel comes in and close the piano and says to them.

Rachel: ladies, we have a problem. You know Gracie's Finn little sister.

Mercedes: okay I'm going to go now *about to leave*

Rachel: wait! And she has a remarkable voice

Kurt: Finn told me she couldn't sing

Rachel: well yeah she lied to him. *takes a deep breath* I'm just... I'm very worried. You know, not for myself, but for my lesser Glee Clubbers who don't get as many solos. So I've paid a hundred dollars to Azimio and Karofsky... to brutally Slush us in front of Gracie's locker...terrifying her and ensuring she doesn't sign up.

They all look at her like she some crazy manic.

Rachel: Uh, okay. This is the part where you're suppose to be hugging me and thanking me.

Mercedes: that's awful. You're awful

Rachel: but solos. I mean-*gets cut off*

Kurt: look, Rachel, Mercedes and I are about as self-involved as they come. But more than anything we want to beat Vocal Adrenaline. And if there's someone at the school that can help us do that, they're in.

Mercedes: yeah and you love Finn so much you wouldn't do that to his sister

Rachel: look Finn cares as much for me as he does to his siblings, because over the past summer we had a blast together, and you know what? You're right. Its just so like me to just be... totally blinded by my concern for the two of you. Well I'll- I'll go talk to Gracie now...and just let her know how truly welcome she really is. Thanks *walks off*

Mercedes and Kurt just looked confused at each other to what she is trying to say.

*School Bell Rings*

With Rachel and Gracie:  
Rachel: hi. So, here's the address for the audition tomorrow and helpful directions. Look forward to seeing you there.

Gracie: Thanks...

Rachel walks off smirking to herself.

*School Bell Ringing*

-At Audition-  
Everyone was looking at the time waiting for people to show up but when the clock almost strike 5 Rachel got up and said.

Rachel: well hate to break it to you, but it doesn't look like anyone's gonna be joining us. I think we should call it a day.

Mr. Shue: We said 3:00 to 5:09. Its only 4:58

They were all about to leave when Finn said.

Finn: just wait. My buddy Sam's gonna try out. He totally idolizes me.

Kurt: *walks by him* face it, Finn. You're no longer the quarterback. You're not the pied piper anymore. No ones gonna follow you around thinking everything you do is cool.

(Kurt, Quinn and Puckerman leaves.)

Mercedes: *to Rachel* what about that Gracie girl? I thought you said she could sing.

Finn: you mean my sister, she can't sing

Mercedes: have you heard her

Finn: no... but she told me she can't

Mercedes: *to Rachel* well...

Rachel: *smiles innocently* I guess she didn't want to hang out with us losers

They both leave and Mr. Shue looks at Finn and he just puts his hand like he doesn't know anything.

*School Bell Rings*

Mr. Shue and Sue got out of the office and Sue was going to say something until Mike and  
Tina interrupted.

Tina: Mr. Shue can we talk to you? Its kind of important.

Sue walks past him grumpy and starts pushing kids on her way up that were blocking her and starts pushing them in frustration.

*School Bell Rings*

Mr. Shue: tell me this isn't true. Rachel.

Tina: She could have died.

Rachel: I didn't send her to an active crack house. Besides, how did you guys find out anyways?

Mike: Finn told us

Mr. Shue: I just don't get. You're better than this.

Tina: No. She's an ambitious little freak who will do anything to hold onto her power.

Rachel: I just- I love you guys so much. I was wrong before. I don't want any new members. I- I didn't want anyone coming in and messing up our group dynamic. Tina, Mike- what if Gracie can dance?

Mike: she related to Finn

Rachel: yeah but she lies to Finn a lot about her talent,I mean he doesn't even know she could sing as great as you guys or me. I did this for you guys.

Mr. Shue: *steps toward her* whatever your motivations, you need to make this right, Rachel.

*School Bell Rings*

-With Gracie-  
Gracie was walking in the hallways when Rachel walk up to her and she stopped.

Gracie: what do you want?

Rachel: I'm sorry for sending you to that crack house.

Gracie: they stole my sheet music and used it for toilet paper *about to walk away*

Rachel: I'll buy you a new set. Just, um, come pick it up at the auditorium at 4:00 tomorrow.

Gracie: fine, but no more funny business *walks off*


End file.
